Audacious
by LanaCollins
Summary: Tris is finding that being an Initiate is proving to be more difficult than she thought. After being made to fight Four, her instructor she develops feelings that she isn't sure she can control but is being brave and reckless more important to her?.M for future lemons & please review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting is hard and painful but whats even more painful is watching Christina who is my good friend battle against the large man who is inches away from her in the arena. Eric, the Dauntless leader well he is one of them. His face has multiple piercings that I don't really focus on instead I watch his fist sail through the air towards Christina and it connects with her already bruised jaw. She isn't built as small as I am, not the way a child would be. She is strong and a few inches taller than myself, her warm brown skin is easily noticed against the rest of the pale initiates. They have only been fighting for around half a minute but the swelling that is progressing in Christina's face would make you think it had been longer.

I will her to stop, to lay down and admit defeat but deep down I know that she wouldn't she is so close to ranking higher than the majority of the initiates. I feel a knot twist in my stomach, envy. We had only been training for just under a week and already Christina had improved so much in that small time. I knew I couldn't say the same for myself I was still one of the weakest, the lowest of the rankings and if I didn't start improving myself i would become factionless and to me that was not an option, it was worse than death.

"Come on, Christina." I mutter under my breath and move the hair away from my face. I wince and almost run to her as Eric slams her body to the ground but I stand where I am, unable to move; knowing I shouldn't. "Enough!" A male voice shouts out and it takes me a second to realise it's Will. "She is done, stop now." He sounds so demanding I am taken back a little. When did he get so brave?, no one stand up to Eric not unless they want some sort of challenging punishment. Eric grunts under his breath his eyes narrowing at Will, he has the look of the devil. Before I know what I am doing I am already speaking.

" maybe it's time for the next fight?" I expect my voice to sound quite and shy but I'm wrong and too my surprise I sound confident. Eric's dark eyes take my small frame in, a cruel smile plays on his lips. "Fine." He jumps down from the arena gracefully and without taking his eyes off me. "You fight." I'm sure his pause was on purpose to make me feel uneasy. "Tris fights with Four." His grin was spread wide now across his face and my stomach tightens. I had only fought once and I got beat literally, how did he expect me to beat Four but then I guess he doesn't. I sigh mostly because of my nerves and I make my way up the steps onto the platform.

I look around until I find Four and he is whispering in Eric's ear, he doesn't look to happy with the idea and my heart skips. I pray that I don't have to fight Four, he is strong and experienced and I am weak. I watch them closely and notice that Eric is laughing, a frown spreads across Fours features. I try to swallow but my mouth is too dry, everything I have learnt in the last week leaves my mind and I stand motionless as Four enters the small square arena. I try to forget that my breathing is erratic and try to calm myself, keeping my eyes focused on fours. His large blue eyes watch me as I step to the side and he mirrors me by doing the same. I raise my arms so they are in front of me, protecting my face.

It feels like we walk in circles for ages no one willing to attack first, I don't understand why he doesn't lunge himself at me and get it over with but then maybe it's because I am a girl. The room is silent and the only noise I can hear is my own rushed breathing, It is almost soothing but then Eric's shouts shatter my almost calm state. "Hurry up Four, finish this already." His voice sounds rough as it echoes through the training room. My eyes don't find him but instead focus on Fours tight fists, He is squeezing so tightly I can see that his knuckles have turned white. His face looks pained and I don't understand why, he has done this a hundred times if not more so it shouldn't bother him but somehow it does.

I suck in a deep breath filling my lungs with oxygen. "It's okay. Do it." I whisper the words quietly hoping that even if he doesn't hear me that he can lip read. He charges at me and swings his fists in front of him towards me. I duck just in time and feel his hand fly past the tip of my skull. I stagger forward and plunge my fist into his ribs, it seems to knock the wind out of him and he staggers to the side. I feel guilty for causing him pain but the feeling doesn't last long as the adrenaline kicks in and I feel invincible, untouchable. The feelings fade quickly as his knuckles connect with the side of my face and for a second all I want to do is cradle my sore face and cry. I shake my head and the thoughts away and lunge for him pushing my entire weight against his torso, I can feel the second of resistance before he falls to the ground.

I land on top of him and raise my small fist to strike at him but he catches my wrist and grips it tightly until it's painful. The pain that had dulled on the side of my face suddenly begins to throb again I hadn't realised he had punched me again, I didn't even see it. I push my self to my feet and stagger backwards this time I'm cradling my jaw and within seconds Four is back on his feet and marching towards me. "Take this hit and stay down." His voice is firm but quite and his eyes look empty as he swings for me, using his full body weight for the punch. I hear it this time as my teeth grind together producing a sickening sound, my eyes stay open as I crumble to my knees and then onto my back. I didn't have to pretend to stay down after all and in my dizzy state I find it funny, I don't know why but I do. I try to find four but my vision is going cloudy and making it hard to see, I blink a few times but it doesn't help then the darkness consumes me.

* * *

Hey! go easy on me first time I have ever written that is not in the third person haha! please let me know what you think, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices that have become familiar wake me from my sleep, I turn my head and look at Christina who is sitting on the opposite bunk she leans forward and ties her shoe laces. I struggle to sit myself up but somehow i manage without too much difficulty although I force myself not to groan. The room spins as I try to focus, I press my palms on my head as if somehow it will stop the dizziness. "Tris." Christina speaks quietly but to me it's as though she is shouting. "Are you okay?" Her wide eyes are on me, full of concern. I nod my head as much as I can I'm not sure if I can speak my mind is still foggy and my mouth is rough and dry. As if she had been reading my mind she pushed a plastic cup filled with water into my hand.

Without thanking her I gulp it down enjoying the relief the liquid is doing for my throat. I pant a little then smile up at my friend she has a large bruise along her cheek but her dark skin makes it less noticeable. I wonder how I must look and for the first time I don't want to look into a mirror, I don't wan't to see the damage Four has done to me I would rather pretend none of it happened. "C'mon, get dressed." Christina hands me a pile of folded black clothes the traditional colour and style of the Dauntless.

I feel glad that everyone has left the dorm, it means I have privacy to get dressed something that doesn't happen often. It feels good to have clean clothes on even though there is not much scent to them other than plain soap, the feel of the soft fabric against my skin is comforting. Once I have put my shoes on I make my way to the pit it's the largest room in whole of the Dauntless headquarters. The ceiling is made of bulletproof glass and the walls are made of stone. It's so different from the Abnegation's buildings which are all plain grey square box's with the thought comes a quick stab of guilt.

I know I shouldn't be thinking of my old faction but I can't help it, I can't forget my family. I wonder if Caleb, my brother misses our parents like I do or if he is too busy awing over the scientists and soaking up all the information he can. I wasn't the only one who abandoned our parent's he did as well, he chose Erudite. The smartest faction of all the five, I didn't see it coming but then how could I have when I expected myself to chose Abnegation but here I am, a Dauntless in training.

"Ouch! that looks sore stiff!" Peters voice rings in my ears. He stops in front of me and his eyes linger on my swollen jaw his lips are curved into a smile. I want to punch him where it hurts to let my anger out but it wouldn't do any good. I wouldn't accomplish anything and I would be left with more pain. I scowl at him instead and he laughs. "Maybe next time you can not hit like a girl and you 'might' win." His smirk is wide now and it's making me feel sick. I don't want to have to deal with him so I barge past him instead and make my way to the cafeteria. The room is almost empty to my relief, I grab a sandwich and sit down at one of the long wooden tables.

I take one last bit from the sandwich and stand up, pausing when I feel the presence of someone else. I turn swiftly on my heel and almost collide into someone, not just anyone but Four. I flinch away from him and mumble excuse me then head for the door. "Tris, wait." I can feel his hands wrap around my wrist and this time it doesn't hurt his touch is gentle but also firm. I take a deep breath then let my eyes wander until I find his.

His face has not one single mark on it and I suddenly feel embarrassed, I. can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and beads of sweat collect on the back of my neck, under my thick blonde hair. I know he is going to apologise but I don't want to hear it and not because I am mad. He has nothing to apologise for, fighting each other is a way of life down here. It is soon to be my life and it's about time I come to terms with it.

"Four, please." I smile at him with all the energy I have. " It's okay, really." He frowns and lifts his finger to the side of my face running his fingertips lightly over my jaw. "Tris, I am still sorry, I didn't want to do it." I watch his eyes drop to the floor. I can feel the moisture gather on my palms so I wipe them against my jeans. "I think I need to train more." I speak slowly and wonder if he will notice my not so subtle subject change. "If I don't I will never make it, I will be cut." The words sink in for the first time and I can feel my eyes getting wetter. I blink a couple times and manage to hide my moment of weakness.

"Fine." He says it stiffly but a hint of a smile plays on his lips. "How about extra training?" His eyes reach mine and they are a beautiful shade of blue I know I have been staring for too long but I can't seem to pull my eyes away. "I will teach you, one on one." I blink up at him, is he flirting with me? No why would he. He's just being nice, he's my instructor he is here to help me. "Okay" It's all I manage to say but it seems to be enough for him he nods and walks towards to the door. He stops at the threshold and turns to me. "Meet me tonight, 7 o clock in the training room." I am about to reply but he slips out the room.

I let out a deep breath. I am sure he was flirting although I wouldn't know, a guy has never flirted with me before. I shake my head and head back out into the pit where most of the initiates are. It doesn't take long before I find Christina and Will standing a little too close to each I might add. Eric has already started speaking to the crowd but I barley listen to a word my thoughts stay on Four and our plans for tonight. He had ranked first when he was an initiate and now he was willing to train me, maybe I 'm not going to end up fractionless after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Eric is a large score board with all the names of the initiates and where they rank, I am number 27, I am below the line. I don't look at it for long and turn my back to it and face Christina, she's smiling a little and I know why. She is safe, above the line. When her eyes find mine her smile disappears. "You can get above the line, Tris. I know you can." Her words were intended to comfort me but they don't. I smile at her anyway then slip past her and out off the pit.

I make my way back to the dorm which is still empty besides from one person, who is huddled on a bunk in the far corner, Al. My heart drops, I can remember seeing his name on the board. Myra is last and Al is ranked before her, I suddenly feel uncomfortable, unsure of what to say to him. "Tris?" He speaks quietly and I barley hear him. "Yeah, Al. It's me." I pause and walk towards him and sit down on the empty bed opposite him. "Why weren't you in the pit?" He looks up at me and I can now see the bags under his eyes and his chapped lips, like he has been biting on them.

"I didn't go because I know I have ranked last." He sighs heavily. "I don't need to see it on a screen." I feel the urge to shout at him, to tell him not to give up but I refrain myself. Al is gentle and kind, He's failing initiation because he can't bring himself to hurt others, not because he isn't strong. I think about why I am failing and it is because I am weak, I am not strong but I won't give up, I can't. "Al, you can try, fight back." I stare at him but he doesn't look up at me or speak, he just shrugs his shoulders and I sigh. I don't know what else to say so I get up and leave the room.

I glance at my watch, I have 15 minutes before I need to meet Four so I take a slow walk to the training room. The corridors all look the same but it's getting easier to find my way around and I see Four standing outside the room. His back is against the stone wall and his hands are in his front pockets. I can see the dark lines that crawl up the side of his neck, his tattoo and I wonder what it is and how large it is. "Hey" I say and his head jerks up in my direction. He smiles at me and I find myself smiling back. "Lets go in."

His eyes stay on me but his body twists towards the door to his left and he pushes it open for me. I walk into the room and my eyes fall onto the arena, I shiver and turn away from it. Instead I look at him, He slides his jacket of as he enters the room and places it onto a metal table that sits against the far away wall. He picks up three small silver blades from the same table and spins one around with his fingers until firmly griping the handle. I watch him closely, watching his steps and his arm movements as he throws the blade towards the target. It lands in the centre and I smile.

"Your turn now." His voice is smooth and he extends his arm out to me with the blade resting in his palm. Without hesitation I take it from him then stand in front of another target. I take a deep breath and hold onto the handle tightly. We haven't been taught to throw blades yet and the foreign object feels extremely light in my hand. I concentrate on where the heart would be and take a step forward at the same time I swing my arm forward releasing it from my grasp. I watch it sail through the air expecting it to miss completely but it goes exactly where I intended to throw it. I grin at him and he smiles back.

We continue to practise with the knifes even though my arm hurts I don't give up, eager to keep pushing myself to new limits. As expected my watch alarm beeps again on the hour, I glance at it and sigh. It reads 10 o clock and I know it's time to stop, to go back to the dorm. "Don't worry, we will continue again tomorrow." He says slowly whilst pulling his jacket on. "Now, come on. I will walk you back." I leave the room first and he follows behind me, once were in the corridor his steps fall into mine by my side.

"You did good Tris." He offers me a smile and I return it. Now I have experience with the knives I know it will be an advantage but I can't say the same about fighting. Tomorrow that is what I will work on. "Thanks. I appreciate your help, I know you don't have to do this." I say and tuck a lose strand of hair behind my ear, away from my face. "I know but I want to" He almost whispers the words as we arrive outside the dorm. "So I will see you tomorrow then." I smile at him and he nods. "Tomorrow." Thats all he says before turning around and walking away.

I stand outside the dorm for a few minutes then head inside quietly. Most people are asleep and the ones who are awake barley notice me as I make my way over to my bunk. As soon as I lie down exhaustion seeps through my muscles and I let out a sigh. I can hear Al's muffled sobs which usually keep me awake but not tonight. As I put my head onto my pillow my eyes close instantly and I drift to sleep.


End file.
